AUN NO PUEDO
by femmy
Summary: EL SER HUMANO TIENE LA HABILIDAD DE VER SOLO LO QUE QUIERE VER Y ESTO A VECES NOS HACE MAS MAL QUE BIEN
1. Olvidarte

HELLO! Este fic es algo raro pero lo escribi hace un muy buen tiempo y me gustaria compartirlo con ustedes, amantes de Malfoy no me odien, yo tambien lo amo pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir ) espero lo disfruten.

antes de que se me olvide, los personajes no son mios, solo los tomo prestados para mantenerme entretenida un rato y eso si sin perseguir ningun fin lucrativo.

chaito

(si alguien sabe como hacer para que los reviws sean generales y no solo de los asociados les agradecere vastante que me lo digan, no soy muy buena con esto ( )

Aun no puedo olvidarte

Han pasado dos años y medio desde que me marche de tu lado y ahora la soledad me remarca mi grave error, jamás debí alejarme pero lo hice y ahora ya no hay nada por hacer. Te miro en un parque cercano a tu nueva casa, me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrar tu nueva dirección, necesitaba saber porque habías dejado aquel apartamento que tanto adorabas y donde pasamos momentos maravillosos, la respuesta es clara, has decidido hacer tu vida con alguien mas, la prueba de esto juega y ríe contigo, un hermoso pequeño de cabellos castaños y rebeldes, la envidia me carcome al verte abrasarlo maternalmente, no del pequeño sino del que ahora ocupa el que antaño fuese mi lugar.

Y mi corazón me traiciona sintiendo rabia hacia aquel que llego a ocupar mi sitio en tu corazón, contra ti por no haberme esperado, por no haberme necesitado lo suficiente para no permitir entrada a nadie mas que no fuera yo e incluso de ese pequeño por no llevar mi sangre y mi nombre y se que todo es mi culpa, porque yo te abandone, sin importar tus sentimientos, sin importar tu amor, te abandoné.

FLASH BACK

Draco se había aliado a Potter y sus amigos, traicionando a muchos mortifagos que gracias a las pruebas que el mismo aporto fueron a azcaban, entre ellos el padre de su exnovia Pansy y el suyo propio, también fue de gran ayuda en la pelea final contra Voldemort.

Un mes después de la lucha pudo hacerse novio de la chica a la que amaba, Hermione Grenger era sin duda la chica perfecta para el, lista, culta, graciosa, educada, amorosa, lo tenia todo y mas. Hacia casi un año de eso, quería que el evento fuera especial, pero las cosas no siempre salen como las queremos y la encontró, Pansy Parkinson, se veía desmejorada en muchos aspectos, ella le dijo que estaba enferma y que moriría en poco tiempo uno o dos años a lo sumo y lo peor lo aria sola, pues su padre estaba en azcaban y su madre había decidido marcharse para siempre cuando esto paso, Draco no pudo evitar sentir culpa por lo que su amiga estaba pasando y se ofreció a darle un felicidad a su vida, a casarse con ella y acompañarla en los últimos momentos, ni el mismo entendía porque lo había echo, solo lo había echo.

Debía hablar con Hermione y explicarle la situación seguro entendería, pues a ella siempre le había gustado ayudar a los demás, no supo como hacerlo y lo pospuso, cuando por fin se decidió a platicarlo la encontró sumamente molesta y decidió esperar, pero no demasiado, la siguiente ves, ella estaba preparando las cosas para su cena de primer aniversario, no podía esperar mas, debía ser en ese momento

Hermione ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Por supuesto, sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti mi amor

Hermione, no se como explicarlo – yo estaba muy nervioso y ella lo noto

Solo dilo – dijo sentándose a mi lado y poniendo en mi toda su atención

Yo… voy a casarme con Pansy Parkinson, eh hablado con ella, ella esta – no pudo seguir, pues Hermione le dio una fuerte bofetada

¿Enferma ibas a decir? – Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a derramar lágrimas - ¿enferma?

¿Qué te pasa¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella estuvo aquí, la semana pasada cuando me encontraste furica fue porque ella vino aquí a hablar conmigo, me dijo lo que tu y ella estaban planeando y yo no le quise creer ¿cómo mi novio seria capas de eso? no, al menos seria sincero

Herm, no sé que habrán hablado pero ella me necesita

¿Y que hay de mi Draco Malfoy? Yo también te necesito

no creí que pudieras ser tan egoísta, cuando todo acabe volveremos a estar juntos – se paro e intento abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazo – me voy

si sales por esa puerta, espero que seas feliz, porque no habrá vuelta atrás

mentira, me amas tanto como yo a ti y no vas a olvidarme

Tal vez tengas razón, ahora vete, vete de mi casa y no vuelvas – ella se tiro en el sillón a llorar, pero antes de que él serrara la puerta – te engañas, te engañas a ti mismo, espero que no te arrepientas.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y valla si me engañaba, aun recuerdo cuando descubrí que Pansy no estaba enferma, mi orgullo se negaba a creer que me hubiese dejado en volver de esa manera, la culpa y mi ego me habían segaron, ella me necesitaba mientras tu eras fuerte como la que mas, pero lo peor fue cuando encontré una de tus fotografías en mis cosas, mi corazón dio un vuelco al verla, era como si despertara de un largo sueño, y con intenso dolor rogó que te buscara y eme aquí que te encontrado y ahora no puedo callar sus gritos de muerte al saberte de otro. Y como reclamarle al destino, cuando fui yo el que te arrojo a eso.

Alguien se acerca a ustedes el pequeño se muestra emocionado tendiéndole los brazos para que lo levante, es él, finalmente a ganado, como siempre, como en todo, el chico que vivió, el buscador numero uno en Howarts, el joven que mato a lord Voldemort, el primero que probo tus labios, sus palabras resuenan en mi mente - te arrepentirás de haberla arrancado de mi lado, ella me pertenece así que disfruta tu momento de gloria porque cometerás un error y ella volverá a mi, es demasiada mujer para ti, la recuperare – y valla que lo ha hecho, y valla que tenia razón, no supe valorarte, no supe amarte, merezco este sufrimiento y tu mereces ser feliz, por eso me marcho, sin decir palabra alguna, sin enfrentarte, sin besarte, sin tenerte, dejando que sigas tu vida.

Adiós Hermione, adiós para siempre

Espero les aya gustado,

Dudas, comentarios, observaciones, demandas, etc., etc., etc., agradeceré cualquier reviw.

Chaito

Femmy


	2. Perdonarte

AUN NO PUEDO PERDONARTE

17 años han pasado desde que Draco Malfoy decidió irse de gran bretaña, mas no ha podido olvidar a esa mujer que perdió por un error y ha decidido volver a su hogar.

Cómo todo buen Malfoy, Draco es un hombre de negocios, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de estos goza del tiempo libre para dedicarse a otras cosas, por lo que prefiere invertir en casas de bolsa, para que sea otro el que se encargue de sus inversiones, al llegar a ¿hohsmead? Le han recomendado una en particular, meridian, al entrar se encuentra con una gran agitación, pero algo en particular llama su atención, un muchacho alto de tes blanca muy pálida y cabellos castaños un tanto ondulados, el chico se recarga para no caer y Draco va en su ayuda.

¿Te sientes bien muchacho?

Si, muchas gracias, es solo que eh estado algo débil a ultimas fechas, pero ya estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse – el chico le regala una sonrisa, no debe tener mas de unos 20 años, lleva el cabello a media espalda en una coleta floja, como el mismo la lleva, valla coincidencia, sus ojos son grises y en ellos se refleja una gran tristeza, son los ojos de alguien que a perdido a un ser muy querido, no puede evitar mirarlo - mi nombre es Draco Grenger, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?-pregunta el amable joven tendiéndole la mano

Si, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas?

Draco Grenger señor

Valla coincidencia, también me llama Draco, no es un nombre muy común por eso me llamo la atención, bueno yo quisiera invertir con ustedes

Bien señor, que le parece si pasamos a mi escritorio

¿Tú eres corredor de bolsa? Eres muy joven

es cierto, pero soy muy bueno en mi trabajo, aunque si no se siente cómodo podemos buscar a otro con mas experiencia entre mis compañeros,

No, no es necesario, tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti – el chico no contesto, paresia molesto por el comentario.

Y bien, en que le gustaría invertir señor ¿Draco...?

Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – esta vez el chico pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, Malfoy se incorporo para ver si el chico estaba bien, mas cuando iba a tocarlo el joven lo esquivo violentamente

No me toque, Nelly podrías atender al señor por favor - dijo a una de sus compañeras que iba pasando – no me siento bien, voy a tomar mi descanso, con permiso

Perdónelo, no suele comportarse así, por lo regular es muy educado y es uno de nuestros mejores corredores, pero a pasado por tiempos difíciles

No se preocupe, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿podría hablarme mas de el?

Bueno, vera Draco es un chico muy inteligente y hábil en muchos aspectos, fue premio anual en de su clase en Howarts, por lo regular es una persona muy alegre, pero esta pasando por mucho dolor, su madre falleció hace una semana, ellos dos eran muy unidos y pese a que ella era una persona muy querida el se siente solo, bueno tiene a su padrino, el gran Harry Potter, pero no es lo mismo

¿Y su padre?- una idea loca pasaba por la cabeza de Malfoy

Draco creció sin su padre, incluso creo que no lo conoce, y ciertamente no le izo falta, porque la señora Grenger siempre estuvo con él, todo su tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a Draco y no había cosa más importante para ella que su hijo, pero ahora que la señora Hermione no esta, si que necesita a su padre – Draco Malfoy sintió morir, tantos años lejos, perdido en la autocompasión por haber perdido a su Hermione, y sin saber cuanto debió haberle necesitado ella, se sentía de lo peor, había cometido error tras error, y con el se había llevado a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y a... su hijo,

¿Puedes decirme donde encontrarlo?

Hay un parque a unas tres calles de aquí, ahí solían comer Draco y su madre todos los días

Gracias, volveré después – se incorporo y fue en busca del joven Grenger.

Mil cosas pasaron en su cabeza mientras caminaba con destino al parque, tanto tiempo perdido por un error, le dolía saber que no volvería a ver a su Hermione, pero tenia la esperanza de recuperar lo que nunca tubo, a su hijo, no fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, meditabundo, abrazaba sus piernas como un chico de 5 años que siente miedo y no tiene cerca a quien lo abrase para consolarlo

podemos hablar – el chico volteo a verlo y luego condujo su mirada hacia otra parte

no tengo nada que hablar con usted, no le conozco

yo, conocí a tu madre y

Sé perfectamente cual fue la relación con mi madre, sé que fue usted el maldito que le robo el alma y el brillo de sus ojos, sé que gracias a usted estoy vivo, aunque eso a usted jamas le importo, sé que es una persona egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo, en su beneficio, que se deja guiar por las apariencias, y que no le importa hacer sufrir a las personas que le aman, se que mi madre jamas debió concederle su sonrisa, pero eso no quiere decir que lo conozca, en mi vida le había visto.

Veo que tu madre te hablo mucho de mi

No, en realidad ella siempre lo hizo ver como un hombre bueno, no se cuantas vese me explicó que si no estabas con nosotros era porque ella no había sabido retenerte, siempre que hablábamos ella era la mala del asunto, pero no era la única que hablaba de ti, cuantas veces no escuche decir al tío Ronald que yo era lo único bueno que había salido de ti, cuantas veces no escuche a mi padrino pedir a mi madre me contara la verdad, que me dijera la clase de hombre que en verdad eras

Ellos siempre me odiaron

Y dime si no tenían razón, si le robaste el corazón solo para hacerlo pedazos, y sabes que es lo peor que sin importar el paso del tiempo ella te amaba, hasta el ultimo momento te llamo, todos decían que era a mi a quien llamaba con desesperación, pero yo se que no era así.

Sé que cometí error tras error, pero quiero remediarlo, ahora que sé que existes yo quiero remediar esos errores, permíteme que te muestre mi verdad, mi dolor y después si no quieres saber de mí lo entenderé.

No se de que serviría, ella fue quien te amo y ya no esta para perdonarte

Pero tu sigues aquí, y es como si ella estuviera porque forma parte de ti

Por respeto a la memoria de mi madre que me enseño a no juzgar sin escuchar tiene usted cinco minutos para explicarse

Que considerado

A como yo lo veo si su historia es buena con ese tiempo tendrá para interesarme, sino, me iré, debo trabajar

De acuerdo, yo me fui con otra persona no porque no amase a tu madre, sino porque me sentía culpable de la situación de esa persona, estaba enferma, al menos eso me dijo, también estuvo el echo de que tu madre nunca me necesito, bueno ahora se que si, pero en ese momento no lo sabia, jamas supe de su embarazo, de lo contrario hubiese vuelto mas rápido de lo que me fui, con el paso del tiempo descubrí que esa persona no estaba enferma y decidí volver a el lugar que jamas debí haber dejado, pero ya estaba ocupado al menos eso creí, ella jugaba contigo y el apareció, le tendiste los brazos y el te abrazo de manera paterna, y entonces mi corazón quedo destrozado, ella había decidido su camino y yo no tenia derecho de intervenir, no voy a mentirte, la odie, la odie por no haberme esperado, lo odie a el también porque creí que había tomado mi lugar, incluso te odie a ti por no ser parte de mi, odie a Pansy por haberme alejado de tu madre, odie al mundo por haber permitido lo que yo consideraba una injusticia, pero por sobre todo me odie a mi, por haber sido tan orgulloso, y tonto, y entonces decidí irme del país, irme lejos donde pudiera olvidar a tu madre, pero cada vez que intente olvidarle, ella se clavaba mas en mi corazón, hasta que ya no pude mas con mi soledad, quería verle aunque fuese un instante, pero veo que llegue tarde,

Y valla si llego tarde, sabe, le voy a dar un verdadero motivo para sentirse culpable, mi madre murrio por un problema en el corazón, un problema que la atormento durante casi 20 años, se lo detectaron cuando yo nací, en esa ocasión casi muere y sabes que ella siempre te necesito, y no estuviste ahí, en verdad quieres odiarte, adelante, lo mereces por ser un cobarde, porque no te intereso investigar los hechos, solo hiciste caso a las apariencias,

Lo se y lo acepto, fui un cobarde, pero quiero enmendarlo, déjame ser el padre que no fui durante todo este tiempo, se que estas solo y necesitas apoyo ahora mas que nunca, déjame ser ese apoyo, compartiremos nuestra soledad, se que será difícil que me perdones por todos mi errores, y solo te pido una segunda oportunidad- en ese momento el joven Grenger se incorporo, sacudió su túnica y empezó a caminar, voltio a mirar a Draco Malfoy

Pensare en tu oferta, pero entiende que con todo y esta explicación yo aun... aun no puedo perdonarte.

NA: espero les aya gustado, y solo tengo una pregunta ¿tu... lo perdonarías?

Chaito

Femmy


End file.
